The Blitz
The Blitz was a bombing campaign by the 5th Reich to ensure defeat to the Countryhumans by bombing their cities. It is a bombing campaign utilizing AR-234s and ME-264s most noticeably. It heavily destroyed morale for the countryhumans who couldn’t get their planes off the ground before they were bombed. It was highly supported by the gamers and Polandballera as for the 5th Reich itself was very small and needed help. Tactics The tactics used in the raid were simple. A bombing group consisted of 4 squadrons. 2 with AR-234s at the front and 2 squadrons with ME-264s at the back with 10 bombers in each group consisting of 40 bombers. 8f times were desperate it would be 5 for each and it would become 20 bomber. Fighter support would consist of half the number of bombers (example: 40 bombers = 20 fighters). The fighters would also vary from F-14s to MiG-29s, but mostly consisted of Eurofighters. The average bomb load of 1 bomber could be up to 12,000 kilograms. Fighters would have 1 500 kg and 2 250 kg bombs to destroy flak positions. The bombers would bomb airfields and fighters would strafe on targets before they could get off the ground. The Fighters would bomb airfields and runways before moving on to flak positions. Their goal was to keep the bombers safe no matter what. The bombers would then bomb factory’s and some would help bomb the flak guns. Then, they would return to the small freed parts of Germany. Aircraft Used Here are the Aircraft used in the bombing campaign and how often they were used: * ME-264 (Standard Issue) * Arado 234 (Standard issue) * Eurofighter Typhoon (Standard Issue) * F-14 (Common) * Mig-29 (Common) * FW-200 Condor (Common) * TU-100 (Common) * B-17 (Uncommon) * HE-111 (Uncommon) * BF-109 (Uncommon) * Focke Wulf (Uncommon) * Arado E-555 (Rarely Used) * Horten Ho 229 (Barely Used) The Battle On September 1st, Müller asked if he could make an operation to destroy the Countryhumans to the 5th Reich resistance command. It was approved by Erich and he sent in thousands of men and vehicles to the Luftwaffe for the operation. On September 8th, Müller issued the Operation as a go. Many Aircraft were being loaded up and ready for combat at an air base in Hamburg. The first bomber and fighter squadrons are established. The first bombing raid was done at 18:00 Hours and was a complete surprise attack with 5 airfields out of commission and 3 factory plants destroyed and a flak barrage emplacement destroyed. Some of the planes were shot down by flak however. But Modnight the furry air Marshall had a meeting with Russia, Germany, and America. They launched an attack at an airfield that was the first major defeat of the campaign. 25% of the Aircraft for the Operation were destroyed and shipments wouldn’t arrive until 3 days later. It was a decisive battle that ended in Countryhuman Victory and Midnight in control of the entire defensive Force. In the 9th, a ginormous counter attack was made. Since modern bombers were mostly destroyed, over 20,000 HE-111 bombers were used to bomb the cities. There was little that the Countryhumans could do. All fighters would be destroyed by turrets and fighters guarding the bombers. It was seen as a gigantic military defeat for the Countryhumans and Midnight was given a 3 strike policy. If 2 more strikes were achieved, he would be kicked from command. It served as great propaganda showing that contryhumans could not shoot down world war 2 era Aircraft and was widely stretched in war culture. Another bombing run occurred on Frankfurt on the 10th, and a failed counter attack was made by Midnight. But Flak emplacements were able to withstand themselves and Midnight decided to look more into them instead. Timeline * Seltember 8th 2019: The Operation is set to go. Aircraft are loaded up and becoming prepared for the first bombing raid. The bombing raid commences with relatively low casualties. However, the Countryhumans strike back at an air field. The attack was led by Midnight and many aircraft were destroyed. The USGR eventually sent more forces on a convoy to replace those lost. * September 9th 2019: A ginormous bombing raid destroys morale for furries and Countryhumans at the battle of Hamburg * September 10th 2019: A second bombing run is done though with less of an effect on Frankfurt. The fighter jets were able to shoot down so,e aircraft however. Midnight planned amother counter attack that failed, but he is still planing more. Category:Article stubs Category:Battles